


Princess of Hell

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Crowley and Daughter Reader, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Monster – Demon<br/>The reader is Crowley's daughter, but she does love hanging out with the Winchesters and their Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/Nn = Your Nickname

“Oh, c’mon dad! They’re fun!” You grin rounding the throne enthusiastically “Much better than being here whilst she’s around anyway…” You bear your teeth and practically growl at Rowena, seated at her table a few feet away from you and Crowley who just grins back sarcastically.

“Two of the world’s best hunters, an Arch Angel and _Castiel_ ” He sneers “Why do you think I don’t want you anywhere near them?”

*snick* You flick your eyes to black angrily, “I can handle myself!”

Crowley sighs deeply and rubs his temples, “I don’t doubt that my dear, but the answer is still no.”

You stop, blinking your eyes back to their usual colour; why are you even asking permission? What daddy doesn’t know can’t hurt you.

“Fine. Fine, I won’t go anywhere.” You exhale dramatically, “I’m going to find someone to keep me company! Have fun with grandma!” You wave over your shoulder as the door shuts behind you; once it’s shut your shoulders drop and you roll them, stretching out your back.

The next thing you see is the door to the bunker, knowing you can’t get in unless the door is opened for you, you knock on the door doing your little signature knock.

It doesn’t take long for Dean to swing the door open, grinning broadly.

“Hey there cross roads.” He smirks and stands aside, inviting you in.

“Can it action man.” You step into the bunker and punch Dean in the arm, spying the others you call out down the stairs “Hey guys!”

“Hey Y/N!” Sam shouts a reply.

Castiel nods politely and Gabriel is nowhere to be seen as you make your way down the stairs and join Sam at the table.

“How are things with our favourite demon?” Dean asks as he settles down in the chair next to yours.

“Oh, everything is delightful, what with wonderful witchy-bitchy grandma-ma brain washing daddy it’s all fabulous!” You roll your eyes.

“Just say the word, lure her out and we’ll gank the bitch. Told you that before.”

You raise your eyebrows, “I wouldn’t live to see another day if I did that!”

You lay your head on the table letting your leathery wings form an invisible to the human eye barrier over your head. Without even thinking about it Castiel moves Dean’s beer away from them so you don’t knock it over, Sam watches him questioningly.

“Demons have wings too Sam, but just like mine and those of my brothers and sisters they are unable to be perceived by the human senses.”

“Huh,” Sam pulled a face, enough to show he was satisfied with the explanation and returned to the webpage he was currently reading.

“Beer Y/N?” Dean offered gesturing to the six pack sitting between yourself and the younger Winchester.

“Sure, why not?” You shrug, “Dad’s going to figure out in about two seconds where I’ve been anyway! Might as well be ready to put up a damn fight…”

You grab a bottle and flick the top off in a second, grinning challengingly at Dean; who snorts in response and rolls those bright green eyes.

“Show off.”

“So, Demons have wings.” He leans forward resting his elbows on the table, “What else do you have? Horns and a tale?”

You take a drink of the beer, deciding how you can phrase your answer carefully without uttering the sentence: ‘You should know, you’ve been one and been to hell!’

“We don’t have tails, no. But we do have the horns; not those stupid little things that you see in cartoons, much more elegant.” You pause for a moment before settling on the perfect comparison, “Think gazelle style…”

Dean makes a face that looks slightly impressed but also settled with the new information, but you know from the little glint in his eye that something’s coming.

“So you’re a horny devil?” He smirks at you and then lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a yelp of pain and a noise of anger when the bottle cap flies clean at his head, striking his temple with enough force to leave a little red mark. “Demon.” He mutters.

“Hunter.” You reply just as quickly.

Castiel smiles to himself at the exchange between the two of you, but you notice his wings with their sleek black feathers jumping each time you physically hurt Dean.

“So, you know how you’re technically Princess of Hell…”

“Not technically, Dean, I _am_ the Princess of Hell…” He glares at you. “Sorry, carry on.”

“Do you have a crown? Or is it just a title?”

“I do have a crown, yes. So does my dad, but they’re only for special occasions.” You nod matter-of-factly.

“Okay… We know what Cas’ wings look like, what do yours look like?” Dean asks yet another question, setting his now empty beer bottle down on the table in front of him.

“What’s with you and all the questions today Dean? Someone drug you or something because we all know it can’t be from the alcohol,” You stretch out your wings, watching them out of the corner of your eye as you do so. You’ve never been asked to describe them before and you have no idea where to even begin.

“No, I’m just curious. Sammy and me we can’t see them or Cas’ unless he shows us them, we didn’t even know that demons _had_ wings until today; I just wonder that’s all. Don’t have anyone else we could ever ask these questions too, the rest of your band of merry men want us dead and your dad won’t allow himself to risk being seen with us for fear of what might happen if he was. He doesn’t need another situation like Abaddon,”

“I suppose you’re right but I’m not used to these questions,”

“Well we don’t know a lot about demons the insight would be greatly appreciated,” Sam smiled at you and you sigh, damn those puppy dog eyes.

“Maybe some other time, I need to get back before daddy dearest notices,” You wink at Castiel who waves to you as you leave.


End file.
